VA drabbles
by Iolanthe Potter
Summary: Just a bunch of Romitri drabbles :) Will also include stories of other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) I'm so sorry I've been away for so long but I've had finals going on so I've been really busy studying and stuff. However, I'm free now for a long long time so I'll be writing loads and loads of stories and will be updating regularly :D This story is the first of many more to come. Enjoy :) :) :)**

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

Title: The Nightmare

Summary: Rose has a nightmare.

Dimitri POV

I came back home from a late night shift and saw that Rose was peacefully asleep on the couch. I picked her up carefully so as to not disturb her and laid her on the bed. I quietly slid into bed with her so as to not wake her up. I was just about to fall asleep when Rose whimpered my name in her sleep and wrapped her arms around me. These were the signs that my Roza was having a nightmare; a nightmare about the dark days of her life and the even darker ones of mine. She was dreaming about the time I was a Strigoi and how she thought that she had lost me forever. I gently kissed Rose on the forehead and her whimpering stopped. "I'm here Roza," I whispered. "I'll always be here. You'll be mine and I'll be yours forever." On hearing these words, her arms, which were tightly clutching me before relaxed, and I could see just a hint of a smile on her sleeping face.

**Please review and let me know your opinions. I would really love to know what you guys think. And if you wish to send me prompts, please do. The more ideas I have for stories, the better :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Thank you soo much for all the wonderful reviews :* And thank you for the prompts as well :) I will mention the person who sent me the prompt every time I begin a story. luciinwaters, this story is for you. **

Disclaimer : Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

Title : Jealous much

Summary : Dimitri is jealous.

Dimitri POV

Las Vegas. How I detest hearing that name. Ever since that stupid show started on TV, Rose has become obsessed with it. And not only her, but Lissa too. Every night at 8 pm, Rose and Lissa go dutifully to the palace media room to watch the show. And then they come back and keep talking for hours and hours about it. Not about the show specifically but about how hot and sexy Josh Duhamel is. And that for some reason bothers me.

Okay fine, I admit it. I'm jealous. Jealous of a stupid actor for Christ's sake. I know that Rose loves me more than anything and anyone in the world. She tells me that everyday. And yet I'm jealous. I guess it is true, love does stupid things to people. I told Christian about this irrational jealousy and he burst out laughing. He asked me why was I so jealous of an actor but I did not tell him that. He would probably die laughing if I did. Cuz the reason why I'm so resentful of Josh Duhamel is because I love being the only hot and sexy guy in Rose's life. I know I sound childish but I am jealous of Josh Duhamel for stealing that from me. Like I said, sounds stupid. But what can I do. Love does do weird things to people.

**I know it's not much but I hope you all like it. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all :) This idea has been suggested by Alex. Alex, this story is for you. **

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

Title: Guns and Roses

Summary: Rose has a fear of guns but has to learn to operate one in order to protect Lissa.

Rose POV

I died once. Lissa brought me back. I almost died again. I recovered on my own. The first time I died was because of a car crash. The second time I almost died was because of a gunshot.

Dying due to a car did not give me a fear of cars but almost dying again has given me a fear of guns. My fear of guns wouldn't have affected my life if I were a normal guardian since guardians focus more on hand-to-hand combat and learning how to use guns is optional. However, since I am the Queen's guardian, knowing how to use a gun is a compulsory requirement and that freaks me out.

The first time I went to the gun lesson, I had a panic attack. It was so bad that Hans was willing to bend the gun use rule. I told him no. I would not let my fear of guns become an obstacle in my duty. All thanks to the moral support from Dimitri and Lissa, I started going to the gun lessons again. I was a little scared in the beginning but as the lessons continued, I became more and more confident. By the end of the lessons, I managed overcome my fear and am now able to use a gun without any problem. However, I still don't like guns. Why would I? I like to live. I love my life. And a gun almost took that away from me.

**I could have written more about the gun usage part but I really don't know know anything about guns so this is the best I could come up with. I sincerely hope you all like it. Please review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. This is not a chapter, just a note. So there's this guest reader who said that the stories are too short. I guess that's my mistake. I should have named the collection a drabble series. Sorry guest reader for confusing you. These aren't stories, just drabbles. Therefore, I have changed the title to VA drabbles. And Alex, I'm glad you liked the drabble I wrote at your suggestion :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

Title: Maybe Marriage

Summary: Rose is in a dilemma about marriage.

Rose POV

So Christian proposed to Lissa today. The proposal he had planned was so sweet, no wonder Lissa started crying. I'm so happy for her. Although we're only nineteen, I know that Lissa and Christian are ready more marriage. Those two are just meant to be together. I'm so excited for the wedding, especially since I'm the maid of honor!

The proposal today made me think of Dimitri and I. Ever since our trip to Russia last year, Dimitri's been hinting about getting married. Yeva even predicted a wedding in the future (but I don't really believe her so that's not really bothering me).

However, I've made my views to Dimitri very clear. No marriage before twenty. Even though there's no one else I want, there's something really weird about getting married in your teens. Or at least, I've always thought there was. But today, after witnessing Christian's proposal, I don't even mind getting married today. I would love to have that kind of union with Dimitri, to let the entire world know that he's mine and no one else's.

But I'm Rose Hathaway. Going to Dimitri and telling him that I don't mind getting married at nineteen would be admitting weakness. And Rose Hathaway doesn't admit weakness. I'm sincerely hoping Dimitri figures out my thoughts. And knowing him, he just might.

**I hope you all like it. Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people, I'm back :) Hope you all enjoy this drabble.**

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead

Title: Forever (Set during Frostbite)

Third person POV

When he looked at her, she smiled. When he smiled at her, she blushed. Once he said she was his, it was the happiest day of her life. He snapped at her, she cried. He talked to Tasha, she got jealous. He was with her, she felt safe. He hugged her, she felt love. He kissed her, she fell in love. She knew that she may be never be his but about one thing she was absolutely positive, in her heart, he was hers. She was kind of protective, sort of possessive. In her heart, he belonged to her forever.

**I know this is too short but I really really hope you all like it. Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :) I've been trying to write stuff for so long but I'm suffering from a horrible horrible bout of writers block so am unable to think of stuff to write about. But I really really really wanna write.**

**If you all could send me some prompts for stories, that would be great :D It would really encourage me to write and give me inspiration.**

**Thanks a lot :) :**)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for the ideas :) Thanks to you all, I'm finally continuing with my drabble series.**

**The idea for this drabbles has been suggested by ****luciinwaters.**

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

Summary: Dimitri figures out why Rose is acting so childish in Frostbite.

Dimitri POV

So I had another argument with Rose today. Since the past few days, that's all we've been doing. Have arguments. I've been observing this curious behavior of Rose and have noticed that these mood swings occur only when Tasha's around.

Initially, I was angry at Rose for this crazy behavior of hers. She was behaving like a silly stupid kid, throwing random comments at Tasha and arguing with me about things that didn't even make sense.

But when I thought about it with a cool head, I finally figured it out. Rose isn't acting childish because she's a kid, she's way more mature than people her age. The only reason she's behaving the way she is, is because she is jealous of Tasha.

Oh my Roza. I regret the things I've said to her. If only I knew before….

But she needn't worry. Tasha or no Tasha, she's the only one who has a place in my heart. The only one to whom I belong. The only one with whom I wanna spend my life with. And the only one who I'll love forever.

**Please let me know what you think. I have a few more drabble ideas with me. Will write them ASAP. Feel free to send me more promps. And thank you soooo much for your support. Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for your supportive reviews :) This idea has been suggested by ****justmeanyways. Hope you all like it. **

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

Summary: Rose and Viktoria play a prank on Dimitri.

Rose POV

Dimitri says that I am the love of his life and I always call him a liar whenever he says that. According to me, his duster is what is important to him the most. People say that I'm wrong but just ask Viktoria, she'll let you know that I'm right.

Once when Vika was on a visit, she and I decided to play a prank on Dimitri. We hid his duster under the bed so that he couldn't find it and waited to see what would happen. God, the poor guy was in agony. He was so stressed, it was like he'd lost a thousand dollars or something. At night, Vika gave him the duster. He literally got down on his knees while thanking her. But there was a twist. Viktoria did not return him the original duster. She gave him a cheap version of it which was super tight. So the next day when Dimitri tried to put it on, naturally it tore. And you wont believe it, Dimitri actually started crying! I felt so bad, I apologized (after I laughed for like half an hour of course) and gave him his original duster. And the thank you I got for doing that… lets just say Viktoria would never ever get one like that. Wink wink :P

**Please please please review. I love to know what you guys think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Thank you thank you thank you so much for the lovely reviews. They really motivate me to write :) Holidays are over now and I've started college so I'm not gonna be able to update very frequently but I promise you all, I will not stop updating. Once again, thank you so much for all the love :D **

**A guest reader wanted to read a drabble about a drunk Rose or Dimitri so here's one on a drunk Dimitri. I hope you all like it.**

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

Summary: Dimitri is drunk.

Ian POV

It was Dimitri's 21st birthday and since I knew that the guy wouldn't do anything about it, I decided to take him out to celebrate.

Dimitri doesn't drink while he's with me since he's not comfortable drinking while on duty but since today was a special occasion, I convinced him to do so and the only reason that happened is cuz he got 4 extra guardians to come with us so that he could freely indulge in alcohol. And my God, the way he drank.

The guy may be a God when it comes to fighting but when it comes to drinking, he has zero alcohol tolerance. Two tequilas and the dude was drunk. He did the chicken dance thrice and publically declared his love for me in front of the entire bar.

After these crazy antics, the moron threw up on my shoes. That was when I knew that it was time to go back home. Thanks to the drinking, Dimitri slept for 18 hours straight, only getting up once to throw up on my carpet. When he woke up, he had no clue about what had happened the night before. He asked me but I didn't tell him.

You see, I have the whole thing taped. It's better to just show it to him no? Dimitri Belikov, the badass guardian, doing the chicken dance. This will totally improve his already stellar reputation. I can't wait for everyone, especially his future girlfriend to see it.

**Please please please review. Your opinions are super important to me.**


End file.
